Death Do Us Part
by Klainefreak001
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are Jewish and it's 1932 and Hitler just came to power. Can they survive the Holocaust? They are determined to stay together, even if it means dying. What happens when some of the gay Jews are rounded up and given to a doctor and experimented on? Can they live through it and find each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! Here's a new fic for all of us Klainers! I was in History and we were learning about the WW2 and I was bored, so thus, a new fic popped into my head. Of course, right? Well, review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticis****m please! Happy reading, see you in a while! ;) -Lexi**

* * *

_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are 16 years old, are Jewish, and live in Germany when Hitler comes to power. The year is 1932 and both boys are enrolled in Leipzig High School, are openly gay, and are tormented for it. Kurt, was the main target of the torment, because of his physical features; his pale skin, bone structure, his hair, his eyes, but most importantly, his voice._

_If you walked up to Blaine, you wouldn't assume he was gay, unlike Kurt. The boys were always with each other and when people asked him if he indeed was gay, he proudly said yes and torment fell upon Blaine, also. But certainly not as bad as Kurt._

Kurt woke up at 7 am and got dressed for yet another day of school, or hell, to put it lightly. He picked out a light blue shirt and jeans and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where he found everyone had already gone and he was alone.

He looked around the kitchen and sighed. The boy made his way over to a bowl of fruit and pulled out two bananas and exited the house, satchel in hand.

Kurt was walking towards the school and almost to his destination, Blaine came from his home along the way and walked with Kurt.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine said as he leaned in, capturing Kurt's lips in a deep kiss.

"Good morning," Kurt said once they parted and smiled at Blaine. "I grabbed a banana for you," he said as he rummaged through his bag and handed it to Blaine as they walked through the gates of Leipzig High.

"Thanks, gorgeous." Blaine smiled and accepted it from his boyfriend and snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his cheek from behind.

"Always, babe." Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine.

Blaine retracted his arms and peeled the fruit, Kurt doing the same as they walked to the school's front lawn. They both sat on the grass and talked while eating until they heard footsteps growing near Kurt glanced in the direction and saw eight jocks coming towards them with smirks on their faces and Kurt turned to Blaine and his expression was full with fear and panic.

"Just ignore them, Kurt. It's okay; I'm here." Blaine looked back into Kurt's eyes and squeezed his hand before pulling away from his boyfriends'.

"Hey, fags." Dave spat as he walked up to the boys, with seven others following close behind. Blaine set the empty banana peel on the ground, but Kurt still had his in his hand, that was now shaking visibly.

"Fairy, you sick bastard. Keep your gay ass faggot self at home and don't show everyone how to blow a dick." Dave spat at Kurt and Kurt dropped the banana on the ground and froze with fear as Dave came face to face with him. Blaine was staring at Dave, wanting to beat the shit out of him for saying that to Kurt, but her knew he was outnumbered. Kurt regained himself and stared directly into Dave's eyes, trying to make it look like what he just said had no affect on him; hoping they would leave.

"Lady Hummel grew some balls, or got some from the guys he feels up in the locker room. We need to teach his gay ass face a lesson. Shall we?" Dave said as he stood up and motioned to the guys behind him and saw the fear flood over Kurt's face and smirked, "Boys?"

Three of the jocks then grabbed Blaine's arms and forced them behind his back and stood him up, so he could see everything that Dave was going to do to Kurt. Two other jocks grabbed Kurt the same way, only standing him up so he was only inches away from Dave's face.

"Leave him alone!" Blaine lunged at Dave, but the guys' grip only tightened and he yelped with pain and looked at Kurt who had tears running down his face, Blaines' soon mimicking his. Kurt managed to look over his shoulder and get a look at Blaine for a couple moments until a fist collided with the side of his skull and Blaine yelled as tears were spilling over his face. Kurt's head bobbed down and regained strength and lifted it up so he was looking back at Dave.

"No one needs to see your dumb ass face around here. No one should have to see you at all." Dave said as he punched Kurt in the stomach and Kurt yelped with pain and struggled to breathe.

Dave then kneed him in the crouch and Kurt let out a huge cry of pain. Dave nodded at the boys to release Kurt, which sent Kurt plummeting towards the ground and a thump as him body made contact with the grass below.

"Fucking faggot," Dave then spat on Kurt's face and kicked him in the stomach and Kurt fell onto his side, letting out cries and struggling to breathe.

* * *

**That's all for right now, but please review! I love reading your thoughts and follow! What will happen next? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt," Blaine cried out as tears poured down his face and his knees gave out and his arms were tightened behind him as he knelt on the ground and watched Dave beat Kurt; wincing every time Kurt was struck.

Dave kicked Kurt several times in the stomach and then stopped and watched Kurt struggle to regain his breath and only laughed. Kurt tired to get to his knees, and once he managed to get on all fours, Dave punched him in the eye; sending Kurt to the ground with blood pouring out of his nose and knocked out. Blaine cried harder and couldn't take his eyes off of his now motionless boyfriend laying on the ground only a few feet away from him.

Dave turned his attention to Blaine and knelt in front of him and punched him in the side of the head and Blaine felt himself fade away from the world as the jocks let him go and he fell to the ground and he watched the jocks silently.

"Dan, Brett; Take out the trash." Dave said as he stood and admired his work and told the other boys to get to class and walked into the school.

Blaine slowly rose, looking for Kurt and panic set in when Kurt wasn't where he was only moments ago. Blaine sat up quickly and saw him in the arms of the jocks, being tossed into a dumpster. A loud thud rang out and Blaine imagined Kurt's body falling into the empty dumpster and winced. He watched the jocks leave and he ran over to the dumpster and peered in.

Kurt laid there, blood running down his nose and cuts all over his body, along with bruises on his face; and Blaine could only imagine how the bruises on his chest looked.

"Kurt," Blaine sobbed as he climbed into the can and gathered Kurt in his arms and felt for a pulse and found a faint heartbeat. '_I've gotta get him out of here' _Blaine thought as he climbed out of the dumpster with Kurt cradled in his arms and he started jogging to Kurt's house with tears running down his face as Kurt laid limp in his arms.

* * *

**I know, short chapter, but more's coming. :) Have a good day, and until next time; Read 'Fresh Start' and review your thoughts! **


End file.
